A Surprise Merry Christmas
by hen-na-neko
Summary: It's the holiday season and everybody has a family or someone to spend it with, except Sasuke. Sasuke's friends want to throw him a party, but he doesn't know it, yet. no pairings if you think there is, it's just you.
1. Holiday Shopping begins

AN/disclaimer: It's the holiday weekend and I seem to be writing more than I have been in months. I might be taking this off later though. Say it with me: I don't own Naruto.

----------

It was that time of year again, the air was crisper and everyone was on a shopping frenzy. Yes, Christmas was back as it did once a year, a time to get gifts for those you care about and to spend time with your family.

"Hinata! Time to go." Neji called.

"C-c-coming." Stuttered the pale eyed girl, "S-sorry for making you wait."

"It's nothing, come on we don't want to be late."

It was Saturday and the two Hyuugas were headed to the Konoha Plaza to shop for gifts with some friends. Neji had been more understanding since the match against Naruto, and Hinata got along with most everybody; now the two were seen together almost all the time, save for missions and such. It was like they had been best friends since the day they met.

"N-neji what do you think Naruto would like best for Christmas?" asked Hinata as they walked to the shopping centre. Without pausing Neji replied, "Something ramen related."

When they got there Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tenten were waiting in a café. They joined the group and waited for the remainder of their group, the sand siblings, who are visiting for the holiday. As they waited they discussed the best gifts they could get for each other, teachers, and other friends who couldn't make it to the shopping trip.

---------

Yes it's Christmas and will finish this story TODAY.

Merry X-mas and a Happy New Year.


	2. Holiday Details

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

----------

"Oh look at that! Do you think Kakashi sensei will like it?"

"Hmmm…I think it would work if you give it to him"

"I umm t-t-think it would make a great gift."

"You think? Oh! And it's on sale!"

All the girls were squealing at the various gifts they had come across, all of which were on sales and that just added to the excitement.

Meanwhile, the boys also hunted for gifts, but they weren't as excited. Well, except for Naruto of course. Now Neji and Sasuke had gotten along quite nicely, and had also become good friends, along with Naruto and the others. However, Neji was more sensitive to changes and even the slightest difference in moods or actions, Neji would certainly notice. Naruto, as kind and caring as he was, had a thicker skull than one could imagine; even if something was pointed out to him it would take much explaining for him to understand what was going on.

This is the reason that Neji was the one person all of them could maybe confine in. If he knew you well enough, he would read you like a book. (The books that kids read with pictures and stuff.) And would not only find a rational way to look at and solve your problems, he could help without being told.

"Hey, Sasuke I want to talk to you for a second." Whispered Neji.

"hn."

(out of earshot from others)

"Sasuke you okay, you look a little out of it." said the concerned Hyuuga. Sasuke simply smiled "What could be wrong? It's the holidays after all." And started to walk away. Neji grabbed his forearm and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now let's get back to the others." Sasuke replied monotonously.

"Alright."

As they made they're way back Naruto bounded up to them and excitedly asked "What are you guys doing over the holiday?"

"I'll be at the Hyuuga compound with the rest of the family." Neji said.

_Family…_Sasuke sighed, which did not go unseen or heard. 'ah so that's it,' Neji thought, 'no family to spend the holidays with. That would kill…opps.'

"Hey Neji tell what you're thinking." Said a smiling orange wearing ninja.

"What?" Neji questioned.

"You had that look on your face, the one you use when you think and knida get lost in your own little world." Naruto explained. "Hey where'd Sasuke go?"

Yup, Sasuke was gone, well just not in the area, in fact he was standing and just standing with Gaara.

"Listen Naruto I'll tell you soon, but first I have to ask the girls a favor." Neji said as he headed toward the group's shop-happy girls.

(sometime later)

"So you all understand" Neji asked again.

"Yes, yes." Sakura insisted, "we all know the plan. We're not all like Naruto you know." At this they laughed at the tease.

"Hinata are you called Uncle, right?" Neji once again asked.

"Y-y-yes Neji, he said it was alright," stuttered the Hyuuga girl.

"Neji! We know what to do now go, you got work to do," scolded Tenten.

----------

Yes! I did it I finished 2 chapters in one day…that's a first for me. I did a ton of updating today and I'm tired so if you notice any mistakes, tell meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Remember children R&R!


	3. A Surprise

Yes I did type all this in one day. No I don't own Naruto.

----------

Some how Neji, Hinata, Kankuro, and Gaara had all got away while Sasuke and Naruto remained with the more shopping obsessed girls, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten. However, unknown to Sasuke, they were to act as a distraction for Neji's Ultimate Holiday Plan of Happiness. Yes, as lame as the name was, they thought it was a good idea.

Sakura and Temari still had gifts to get, and Tenten had just finished as Hinata and the others left. Naruto had volunteered himself and Sasuke to help carry their bags. (Which, by now are quite heavy.)

"Naruto was it really necessary for us to help them?" Sasuke sighed as he hefted two more bags.

"It's good to help the girls with something," Naruto said cheerfully. "Naruto ask next time, before you drag someone else into volunteer work," the raven haired teen growled. "Hey, guys I thought you'd be thirsty so I got you some cokes," Tenten offered with the two sodas at hand.

"Thank you Tenten!" shouted Naruto over joyously. Sasuke simply said a quiet 'thank you' and sipped the carbonated drink.

It was about six o'clock when Sakura and Temari finally finished finding and purchasing the 'perfect gifts'; both Naruto and Sasuke were laden with colorful bags and boxes of all colors and sizes.

"Alright boys since you helped us with the bags we'll get you guys some dinner, how's that?," Sakura smiled, "after we drop the stuff off first 'kay?"

"Yes! Free food! C'mon Sasuke let's hurry I'm hungry. Could we get some ramen?" shouted the blond haired blue eyed nin.

"We'll see," Temari smirked.

(Else where)

"Hurry! They'll be here any moment now"

"Ow, stop it that hurts. Oh you know what just give it here."

"Why are we doing this? It's so troublesome."

"C-c-c-careful that's hot, and don't spill anything."

The other half of the 'shopping group' invited some more people. They were all scurrying around trying to put together this last minute party. The following are helping: Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Lee, and Tenten. All this was for Sasuke, to cheer him up for the holidays.

_Ding-dong _

"Shhhhh…they're here!"

On the other side of the door, "This looks like the Hyuugas' place, what are we doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Just for a visit," replied Tenten as she pushed the door bell.

"SURPRISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! SASUKE!" everyone shouted as the door swung open.

Sasuke stood and gaped at the sight before him. When he finally regained his composure, he smiled.

----------

Well there ya go. I was determined to do some sort of Christmas theme fic all on today. (12/25/2006)R&R please!


End file.
